


Cold Thighs, Abandoned Tights and Persuasive Guys

by orphan_account



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki wouldn’t have minded all that much if they were in public. It’d irk him a little, but he could handle it. Because if they were covered, they weren’t for anyone else but him. But the fact that Hikaru had come over just for him, with the fabric constricting his thighs. Wasn’t good or acceptable at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Thighs, Abandoned Tights and Persuasive Guys

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous on tumblr  
> “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”  
> alternatively, this could be called contradictory.

Tamaki’s nose crinkled with disgust, his neck curling backwards at the sight of the black fabric. His eyes wandered from Hikaru’s face to the abomination on his legs, his eyes shifting from endearment to distaste in the matter of seconds. Hikaru knew he hated tights, he knew and yet he came around here, in the horrible scratchy things.

It made his lip quiver upwards, his feet threatening to take a step back. It wasn’t that he hated tights in general, he actually found them cute on most people. Especially the ones with cat faces and whiskers.

But on Hikaru, it was just wrong. His beautiful fluffy thighs weren’t made so angelically to be covered with lazy black fabric. They were made to shine, meant to put everyone else’s to shame. Meant to be shown off and boasted about. Meant to be envied by all and worshipped by all.

They weren’t meant to be mysteriously gorgeous, the contents not known to anyone but the shape known by all. They weren’t meant to this irresistible, yet forbidden at the same time. They were meant to be irresistible and allowed, for Tamaki only.

Tamaki wouldn’t have minded all that much if they were in public. It'd irk him a little, but he could handle it. Because if they were covered, they weren’t for anyone else but him. But the fact that Hikaru had come over just for him, with the fabric constricting his thighs. Wasn’t good or acceptable at all.

Tamaki stepped backwards from the doorframe, allowing Hikaru to enter the house. His arm rested on the door handle, looking behind Hikaru suggestively. His eyes peered to the top of Hikaru’s thighs where the edges of thick velvet maroon shorts adorned his legs. His neck extended slightly, trying to find a sign of high thigh socks, instead of the tights. He could easily take the socks off with no effort.

“They’re tights,” Hikaru stated, turning to face Tamaki with his arms crossed questionably, his leg darted out bluntly and his hand on his hip. Hikaru had always had a way to make himself seem both bored and affected at the same time. It was one of the things Tamaki wondered about him, cherished about him.

Hikaru was nothing like he’d ever had in a partner. Everyone else was near enough the same. They all required the same gifts and the same type of love. Tamaki hadn’t even realised there was different types of love until he met Hikaru. He had always thought it was one set way, and if you didn’t follow it, you’d fail.

He had so many rules for love and how to be successful with it. Tamaki considered it to be an art that you could master. An art that could make you and another person the happiest one could ever be. An art that had to be followed precisely if you wanted it right. An art that had to be tweaked slightly for everyone, yet the foundations the same as anyone else.

Yet Hikaru had completely turned his world upside down. Destroying every ‘fact’ Tamaki had about love. Every rule he’d made for everyone had been destroyed, by the incredibly complex Hikaru Hitachiin. Everything about Hikaru Hitachiin had compromises, nothing set in stone. Everything about Hikaru Hitachiin was contradictory.

Hikaru never wanted flowers or gift boxes, unless they were given in private. He would never accept them unless he could return the favour with tender kisses and soft touches. He’d never allow them if he wasn’t certain of the intentions behind it, always low-key cynical of everything and everyone.

Hikaru Hitachiin was all about conditions.

Tamaki pouted heavily at Hikaru’s statement, his head sinking into the abyss between Tamaki’s shoulders. Hikaru could be so mean and cruel. Yet he could also be tender and kind.

“Hikaruuu,” Tamaki whined, his arms swinging at his sides and his legs slumping slightly. He looked to Hikaru with his infamous puppy eyes, waiting for him to break.

“Tamaki, we’re in the middle of winter, what else do you expect me to wear?” Hikaru reasons, his hands gesturing to his body. A thick peach scarf wrapped his neck, the tassels swinging at his waist. The lilac jumper falling off his shoulders due to his fingers occupying the sleeves. The velvet shorts thick on his legs and tights. Heavy brown boots keeping his feet protected from the fleets of snow on the floor.

Tamaki moaned, the words stuck in his throat forming an inaudible noise. Hikaru chuckled lightly, his arms still frantically scrubbing at his sides.

Tamaki’s mouth curled into a frown as he noticed Hikaru’s shivering, leaning off from the door and slamming it shut. His mouth reluctantly coiling into a small smile.

Hikaru was so adorable without realising it, with almost everything he did. Whether it was reaching for an object on a high shelf, or blushing at Tamaki’s bluntly romantic statements. It was almost as if it wasn’t possible for Hikaru not to be remotely cute. Tamaki loved it. Tamaki loved him.

But he was still angry about the tights.

“You’re impossible,” Hikaru muttered before walking up the stairs of Tamaki’s mansion, a grin all across his face. Rendering it impossible for Tamaki to not follow him, if he wasn’t planning on doing it anyway.

* * *

 

“You heard me. Take. Them. Off.” Tamaki mumbled into Hikaru’s ear, his hands smoothing across Hikaru’s chest. His voice may have been demanding and strict, but his fingers gave himself away. They rubbed soothingly at Hikaru’s stomach, reassuring him almost.

Hikaru would never get over the way Tamaki’s hands described him perfectly, while his voice said a complete different thing. It was almost magical, and Hikaru almost wished he’d been so bad at masking his own feelings. Then Tamaki would feel the warmth of his fingers, reliving him of any worries. While his voice made Tamaki’s stomach boil, his body stiffening and breath hitched.

Tamaki Suoh was contradictory.

“Tamaki,” Hikaru almost warned, his voice not strong enough to say anything else. He couldn’t think with Tamaki’s breath in his ear. He didn’t want to think with the gentleness Tamaki treated him with, he didn’t need to when Tamaki would be nothing but supportive.

“Please,” Tamaki begged, his voice breaking and fingers dropping to Hikaru’s legs.

Hikaru took a short breath as Tamaki began to rub the insides of Hikaru’s thighs underneath the shorts, the tights restricting them both. Tamaki’s fingers rubbed soft and slow, his mouth leaning down to leave wet kisses on Hikaru’s neck. The jumper softly pushed further down Hikaru’s arm, unwanted.

“It’s too cold,” Hikaru continued, knowing deep down that he wanted it as much as Tamaki did. His thighs moving squirming slightly, and his breaths getting deeper. But, of course, stubbornness is something Hikaru can’t help but have.

“Hika,” Tamaki mumbled into Hikaru’s skin lovingly, his cheek gliding against Hikaru’s shoulder softly. His hips moved closer to Hikaru’s, his legs discreetly trapping Hikaru’s.

Hikaru bit his lip hard, his head leaning back onto Tamaki’s shoulder. His head tilting to kiss Tamaki on his neck, before licking over the skin. He nipped on the skin lightly, licking it again. Feeling (and hearing) Tamaki’s groan on his throat, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Hika,” Tamaki repeated, his voice less under control coming out in pants rather than actual speech. His legs tightened around Hikaru’s, his crotch closer to Hikaru’s butt. His hands slightly rougher on Hikaru’s thighs, not stopping the movements once.

“Fine, fine,” Hikaru said with groan, knocking Tamaki’s legs off his own. Standing up and looking down to Tamaki, he let out a deep sigh and walked to the bathroom.

Tamaki let out a deep sigh, his head knocking back to look at the creamy ceiling.

He was looking at it for quite a while, yet if you asked him what colour it was, he couldn’t tell you. He was too distracted. By the thoughts of what just happened, what was going to happen and most of all, the beautiful sight that was Hikaru’s thighs. 

Well, Hikaru in general was the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. 


End file.
